


Toothache kills

by SalineTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineTrash/pseuds/SalineTrash
Summary: Dentist! Hux&Patient！Kylo





	Toothache kills

第六天的时候，Kylo做了一个梦。

 

他在半梦半醒之中看见自己躺在床上，摔断了脖子，动弹不得。房间的窗户开着。他竭力踢腿或是捶打床板，脚后跟重重地磕在裹着碎花床单的席梦思上，咚咚。可是他的视野里他那双指向天花板的脚始终一动不动，咚咚咚。他挣扎起来，整个人从床上翻滚到地上，天旋地转，可是他还是看不见窗或者地，只能看见狭窄的床面上毫无血色的双足。

 

简直就像是视神经受到了某种欺诈。咚咚咚咚。

 

Leia，她在厨房切哈密瓜。不知怎么的这句话突然从Kylo的脑海里跳出来，然后他意识到他已经醒了。梦境消散。再没有什么摔断了脖子也没有什么僵死在床上的两条腿。他花了好几分钟才完全消化这些念头，或者说，他花了好几分钟才完全清醒过来，接受刚才那一切不过是一场有点过分真实的梦。

 

昨天他们去拆线，昨天的五天前他去拔牙。拔Kylo的牙，拆Kylo的缝合线。拔牙成功了，拆线失败了。Kylo口腔里那块软肉还胀红着，轻轻一碰就会大量出血。负责给他拆线的牙医是个好心的女人，眼里满是歉意，对一小坨受创牙龈的歉意。

 

不好意思啊，现在还拆不了，你看，他根本张不了嘴。女医生说。

 

张不了嘴，是因为他一点痛都忍不了。Leia说。

 

人体99%的钙质都集中在骨骼和牙齿。或者说，人体99%的钙质都在骨里，因为，本质上来讲，牙齿也不过是一种较为特殊的骨性结构。拔牙，某种意义上来看，居然有些类似于在人骨上敲下一小块，然后把那些碎片从肉里扯出来。咚咚咚咚咚。

 

Leia在厨房切哈密瓜。她昨天就说她要切哈密瓜，因为Kylo拔了牙，没法儿整块整块的吃，所以她要把它们切成方方正正的小块，每一块正好会是正常人一口的大小。咚咚咚咚咚咚。

 

可他张不开口啊。

 

但Kylo什么也没说。他想他已经习惯了，在Leia的眼里他就是这样的，娇生惯养。总是这样的。在他很小的时候，差不多是刚刚开始记事的时候，那时Han和Leia还没有分居，他们三个人一起走在路上。Leia走得很快，她做什么都比别人要快，像是为了刻意彰显她的利索和能干。于是Han也走得很快。Kylo摔了一跤，白色的膝盖磕在粗粝的水泥上破了皮。

 

你看，你走那么慢，果然摔了吧，你是男孩子，不许哭。Leia说。

 

可是妈妈你为什么走那么快呢。Kylo，那时还是Ben，在心里悄悄说。他不会说出口。他从不说出口。因为没有必要。他知道如果他说出口，Leia只会睁大她那双有着长睫毛的眼睛受伤地看他。你怎么能这么说呢，Ben，我是你妈妈啊？而Han，Han看着他。Han看着他就像在说，对不住啊儿子。对不住啊，他爱Leia Organa大过Ben Solo一点，他愿意为Leia Organa付出的东西多一点，这一点里面包括Ben Solo幼稚的心情。对不住啊，你知道的，关于你妈。

 

他的确知道的。就像他也知道，水泥蹭破肌肤留下的血痕是一道一道的。一道又一道的血痕横七竖八地联结在一起就变成了网状结构，变成了一小片。水泥蹭破肌肤留下的伤口是一片一片的。拔牙之后，麻醉消却之后的痛感也是一片一片的。带着甜味的一片一片。

 

六天前Kylo是一个人去见的牙医。不是Leia的朋友，和Han或者Luke也没什么关系。他独自走进私立诊所的口腔诊室时，那个红头发薄嘴唇的牙医就那么坐在那里。Kylo看了看他白大褂胸口的名牌。Armitage Hux，流畅的黑色钢笔书写。他问他叫什么名字。

 

Kylo Ren，我要拔牙。他说，用了“我要”，不是“我想”，也不是“我来”。

 

嗯。Hux说。

 

他的医生低头在病历卡上填写什么，没有看Kylo哪怕一眼。当他抬头看他的时候他已经填完了那张病历卡，漂亮又工整的花体英文。红发的医生看他，虹膜是冷冰冰的青色。他看着他，玻璃一样无机质的绿眼睛倒映出Kylo不规则的人影。他填满他的眼睛，满满当当。他填满Hux的眼睛，不是Leia，不是Han，也不是Luke.

 

Kylo突然被一种情绪包裹，他突然想喊，想哭，想跑出门外。但他什么也没做。他突然很了解他，就像他们已经共同生活了许许多多年。他想隔着橡胶手套亲吻医生的掌心，或是舔舐他的指根。红头发的男人，或者Hux，会攥紧了拳头痛殴他。Hux的指甲修剪得整整齐齐，缝隙里也干干净净，但Kylo闻得到烟草味，烘焙过后温暖又香甜的烟草味。

 

Hux会操他，他知道他会操他，不带任何情感的，橡胶避孕套包着指根整个没入Kylo处女一样的屁眼里。那很痛，比Hux用手术钳操他的口腔还痛。他想大哭，想大喊，想大声求他操他，干脆操坏他。或者他已经坏了，被拉扯得崩析，整个人七零八落。这种突如其来的欲念根本就是Kylo早已坏掉的最佳佐证。但他终于是他，不是Ben Solo，也不大像是Kylo Ren. 他终于存在，他活在对Hux突然的欲念里。

 

他迫切地想要受害，他迫切地想要Hux伤害他，他想活着，空前地想。

 

麻醉药混血也是甜甜的味道。

 

医生，你做过梦吗？我曾经梦见自己躺在床上，摔断了脖子……

 

嗯。

 

Hux打断他大着舌头的絮絮叨叨，然后掰正了照明灯。Kylo眯起眼。

 

那就开始吧。Hux说。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
